A petroleum (or oil and gas) reservoir is a subsurface pool of hydrocarbons trapped in subsurface porous or fractured rock formations. Oil and gas wells are often drilled into these subsurface reservoirs to extract the trapped hydrocarbons. These wells generally include a wellbore that is drilled into the reservoir to provide a path to access the hydrocarbons.
It is often desirable to model (or map) subsurface wellbores. Three-dimensional models can include visualizations of the wellbore that provide viewers with an intuitive sense of wellbore completion and trajectory information that is not readily conveyed through tabular or other forms of data. This can include information relating to the subsurface path of the wellbore, and various characteristics of the wellbore along the path. Such models can be useful, for example, to enable engineers and other users to view and analyze wellbore completion and trajectory information in the form of interactive three-dimensional models.